Typical Automatic Document Feeder (ADF) designs for scanning devices consist of “C” shaped paper path. A “C” shaped paper path allows a user to input a document face up into an input tray near the top of the scanning device and exit face down in an output tray below the input tray. The ADF would be attached to a scanning device that would scan the front side of the image as it passes to the exit area. One main advantage of this style of paper path is a compact design. Customers typically have limited space for a scanner device and thus require a small, but efficient design. One major limitation for this design is paper feed reliability.
The paper path can be designed to handle normal paper types effectively, but it is difficult to feed a wider range of media reliably. Typically, users desire to feed many different media types, sizes, weights, and thicknesses through a scanner ADF. This requirement would only be used periodically, as the majority of scan jobs involves normal paper types. One way to address this problem is to provide an ADF with a straight, short media path. The ADF would contain more than one imaging unit or scan head. This would allow the user to scan both sides of the media at the same time. The straight media path is very short and there are no major bends that the media encounters. The media is typically input on one side on top of the scan device and then exits to the opposite side. One drawback to this design is an increased overall footprint, specifically in terms of scanner width (or depth). This occurs because the output tray must extend far enough to support the recently scanned media.
Therefore, it would be preferable to provide a user the ability to scan a variety of media types without damaging the scanned objects while maintaining a small, compact form factor. Accordingly, the present invention is designed to overcome the shortcomings in current market products.